In the field of hair treatment, the use of volatile solvents is known in rinsed or non-rinsed hair care products. They are generally used for various reasons. They notably make it possible to modify the sensory effect of a hair product by imparting to it a light, non-tacky texture in the hand. They can also endow it with a slippery character that facilitates distribution of the product on the hair and in particular on dry hair.
In aqueous emulsions of the oil-in-water type, which can be in the form of more or less gelled creams, addition of volatile solvents can also permit solubilization of silicone gums which, based on their intrinsic viscosity, would be difficult to incorporate in the compositions.
These volatile solvents, which are generally of liquid fatty esters, hydrocarbon oils of the isododecane or isohexadecane type, and/or silicone oils, can notably induce problems of a greasy feel, lack of shine, and stiff, hard hair.
There is therefore a need to replace these volatile solvents, to avoid the aforementioned drawbacks.